78of76.avi
"78of76.avi" is the twentieth video in the EverymanHYBRID series. The video was discovered on the flashdrive found in Jeff's room in "Jeff". The video takes place around the time of A Day in the Life. The guys don't remember this happening. YouTube Description "Sorry for the delay guys, but me and Evan have been trying to make heads of tails of this video we found on the flash drive that we assumed Jeff left behind as some sort of clue. We're not sure what it is but its creepy to say the least, the whole thing is one clip, and it says it was taken at the time of the Day in the Life video... We're getting more questions than answers it seems but we're not giving up on Jeff" Transcript video begins with Jeff and Evan standing outside the basement door first seen in [[...] and --- in broad daylight.] Evan: Do we just- knock? Jeff: Nah, dude... Evan: Yeah, you ready? Both: 3... 2... 1 kick down the door. Jessa(?): Something enter what seems to be an abandoned basement. As soon as the camera enters the room at 0:11, the sound of waves lapping against the seashore can be heard in the background even though there is no ocean in sight. Whoever(?) was holding the camera before passes it over to Jeff. Jeff: like either What's going on? or Let's go over here... walks through a dark doorway. Once the camera passes through the door at 0:33, the sound of the waves gets louder even before Jeff pans down to reveal a beach. Though mere seconds seemed to have passed, it is already nighttime. Jeff: What... the...? camera moves up to the light on the pier above, then back down to the beach where Vince(?) and Evan are poking around. Evan wanders off towards the ocean. Jeff: What's going on? stands still a distance away, staring out at the ocean. Vince (or Evan?): Jeff- Jeff: Evan, man, get away from the water. I don't- where are we? moves closer to the water. At 1:33, the camera moves past Evan staring at something and the video ends. Notes *The events of this video (breaking the door, travelling in an instant, etc.) are highly reminescent of the events described by the cast while in trance during The Hidden Videos. How these two sets of events are related is unknown at this point. *With the release of 77of76.avi and Last week / taking it back, which appear to have been filmed at the same time, speculation is high that these numbered videos were filmed in the future and sent back to the past. How far in the future this video may take place is unknown. *Portions of this video were filmed at Baldpate Mountain. *If you look closely when the trio are walking around the abandoned basement, their clothing has changed. Evan is wearing jeans torn up at the knees and a black t-shirt, Jeff appears to wear a grey shirt rather than a white shirt, and Vincent appears to wear all black but with no writing on the back of his shirt. It could be possible that they went back another day, and whoever left the flashdrive behind for them possibly edited footage of them kicking the door open to show where they went. *Possible slenderman sighting at 0:38? External Links *Video Category:Videos